Point of View
by LoneGirl189
Summary: Arnaud's Point of View on things


Author: LoneGirl189   
  
Title: Point of View  
  
Rating: PG-13 (to be safe_  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Invisible man, if I did it would be treated much better, and there would have been a third season. But I don't, and there isn't sadly.  
  
Notes: Thanks to Liz_z who game me the idea for this, and to CK who mentioned in the chat room that sometimes an assigned something to write can have very positive results, and to Snowtiger for beta reading this.

  
  


Fawkes thinks he's better than me. I know he does, because he acts like it,. and I know by the way he talks to me. But I also know he hasn't managed to catch me yet. He has come close, but he's never actually managed it.  
  
He really truly doesn't realize that we are alike. We both have bent and broke the law to get what we wanted, lied cheated and stolen. I just go that extra mile. I take that one step further that he's afraid to take. I'm actually willing to do *whatever* is necessary to get what I want.  
  
That's another thing I know he doesn't like about me. I'm what he could be if he didn't have that annoying little conscience. It's what holds him back from achieving what he truly wants, and he knows it. I tired to give him a chance once, to help me instead of hinder, but he threw it away. I don't care though, I only intended to offer it once, and I did.  
  
Now I'm the proverbial Lex Luthor to his Clark Kent. He's made me out to be this super villain, I'm sure of it. Wants to explain away why I always win, and why he always loses. Even when he does win, he hasn't really. He may escape, but he didn't get me. And that's what he really wants. He wants to see me suffer, he wants to see me die. It's the same routine that will probably play out for years to come.  
  
As much as he hates me, he enjoys this game as much as I do. It's almost routine. I come up with some overly, insanely complex plot to drag him into it. He gets close enough that he almost has his revenge, and then I once again slip through his fingers, to escape and start the whole routine over again. I know he enjoys it, I know no matter how he behaves he'll be sad when this game is done.  
  
Or he might not. I might be the one to win the game. I might be upset for a while that it's over, but if I have to I'll end it. It's not worth my life, nothing is. Another quality Fawkes lacks. He's actually willing to give his life for someone else. That partner of his, or his Keeper. While an admiral quality, in the end it's just foolish. He'd die and the gland with him. He's worth more than either of them.  
  
He doesn't realize what he's worth. So many people are after him because of it, and he doesn't even realize it. I tried to get along with out him, to make my own gland independent of him. Even that failed. No, I've realized, if I want quicksilver or a working gland, it will have to come from the one inside his head. I suspect there is a medical reason, but I've never captured him long enough to test the theory.  
  
He thinks he's better than me. He has no idea. I'm more than he will ever be. I don't have his hang ups. I don't have anyone to care for. He does, he has those he cares for, that care for him. But I'm more free than he is. I don't have to worry about what he has to worry about. I don't have to worry about others welfare, and they don't worry about mine, so in turn I don't have to worry about them worrying.  
  
Most people think you need that in your life. People to care about, and people to care about you. I really don't, I've done quite well without it. And of course there are others who would comment on the need to be 'physically close' to a member of the opposite sex, but that need is easily filled without the need for a relationship. You just have to do it right.  
  
Take what you want. That's how I live, and it's a very profitable system. I have everything I need, and therefore can do what I want. Besides my brother, I have no family to worry about. I have no wife that I have to come home to. I have no children to worry over, and I never will. It's not practical, and I don't need it. Family is for people like Fawkes, I gave that up a long time ago.  
  
I'm really better off than him. I'm everything he doesn't want to be. I'm everything he can't be, and I can have anything I want. I can sleep just fine at night. I did what I needed to survive, and that's what matters. That's all that matters.   
  
He may be everything that I can't be, but I don't want to be that. I don't want to turn into something like that. Were different sides of the same coin. The same

but completely different. Only my sides more fun. My side you only have to look out for yourself, you don't have anyone else there with you. You don't have anyone else to care for, or to care for you.  
  


And feeling lonely is something I can ignore. I've gotten very good at it by this point.  
  
  
  



End file.
